1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a smart phone, a smart watch, a digital camera, a laptop computer, a navigation device, or a smart TV that provides an image to a user includes an image display apparatus for displaying the image. The image display apparatus includes: a display panel for generating and displaying an image; and a drive unit for driving the display panel.
There are various types of display panels such as a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light emitting display panel, an electrowetting display panel, and an electrophoretic display panel that may be used as a display panel.
The drive unit for driving the display panel is mounted on a flexible printed circuit board to be able to be connected to the display panel. The drive unit is mounted on one side of the flexible printed circuit board, and another side of the flexible printed circuit board may be connected to the display panel. Because the flexible printed circuit board is curved so that the one side of the flexible printed circuit board is disposed on a back side of the display panel, the drive unit is disposed on the back side of the display panel.